gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.10 Wyścig uliczny
Chris: I ponownie się widzimy w mieście totalnej porażki. Poprzednio wysłaliśmy zawodników do lasu by odnaleźli tajemnicze skrzynie. Dzięki apetytowi Owena drapacze ponownie wygrały a podwójną eliminacje zaliczyli Justin i Ezekiel, pechowcy. Ale dzisiaj wszyscy szykujcie się na kolejne emocje w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Geoff: To było troche nie ar że wywalił dwóch uczestników. Courtney: Nie marudź, w końcu wygraliśmy. Noah: Courtney ma racje. Mamy sporą przewage liczebną. Trent: Idę coś zjeść. Geoff: Żartujesz? Ja tego nie strawię. Owen: A ja tak, idę z tobą. Chris: O witajcie. Lubicie, auta, pisk opon, zapach spalin??? Owen: Eee...niezabardzo. Chris: Oj szkoda. Zjedzcie śniadanie i zbiórka w sali obrad. DJ: Ciekawe co tym razem. Co o tym sądzisz panie misiaczku? Noah: Wiesz co? Przesadzasz. Ta twoja przytulanka to martwy przedmiot. Ona Ci nie odpowie. DJ: Panie misiaczku, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. On nie wie co mówi. Chris: Skończyliście? Świetnie. Czas przedstawić kolejne wyzwanie. Dzisiaj pościgacie się w ulicznym wyścigu. Duncan: Super, uwielbiam szybkie fury. Chris: Nie ekscytuj się tak, nie będziecei jechać samochodami sportowymi tylko go-kartami które sami zbudujecie. Cody: Żartujesz nie? Chris: Mowy nie ma. Tam są dwa stosy części, skorzystajcie z nich, a następnie na linie startu. Tyler: Jak my mamy coś zbudować z tych rupieci? Beth: Coś się zrobi. Gwen: Świetnie, to graty są bezużyteczne. Trent: Macie szczęście że znam się na mechanice. Gwen: Super! Bridgette: Zna ktoś się na motoryzacji? Duncan: Ja coś tam potrafię. Cody: Znam się na częściach. Mogę Ci mówić co gdzie pasuje. Duncan: Dobra, to jazda z tym koksem. Chris: A jak sobie radzą drapacze? Trent: Świetnie, to ostatnia część, jeszcze tylko kierownica...jest. Courtney: Świetnie, teraz możemy stawić się na starcie. Tyler: Gotowe? Cody: Jeszcze chwila, czemu pytasz? Tyler: Bo oni już mają. Chris: Tak jest, pierwszy punkt dla drapaczy za szybsze skonstruowanie pojazdu. Kończcie szybciej i na linie startu. Duncan: Gotowe, teraz zanieśmy ten złom na start. Chris: Wszystko zrobione? Świetnie, teraz każda dróżyna wybierze dwóch reprezentantów, którzy będą siedzieć za kółkiem, reszta będzie obsługą techniczną i będzie pomagać zmieniać koła itd. Courtney: To jakiś podstęp, czemu niby mielibyśmy zmieniać koła, coś już zaplanowałeś? Chris: Powiedzmy, to będzie rajd z przeszkodami. Nie ma czasu, wybierzcie reprezentantów. Duncan: Skonstruowałem ten wóz więc ja pojade. Cody: Ja też mogę jechać, miałem duży udział przy zbudowaniu auta. Chris: A u was, drapacze. Gwen: Proponuje żeby jechał Trent, on to zbudował. Trent: A ze mną pojedzie Owen. Owen: Super, wreszcie się czymś przejade. Chris: Dobra, to reszta niech się ustawi w warsztatach. Trasa jest następująca. Zaczniecie tutaj na aleji Porażkopolis, następnie promenada strachu, plaża łez, park zepsucia, a potem już bez samochodów wdrapiecie się na szczyt góry zmęczenia. Kiedy usłyszycie dźwięk gumowej kaczki, zaczniecie. Cody: Ma się rozumieć. Chris: Więc, START! Trent: To jedziemy. Chris: Stop!!! Trent i Owen zaliczyli falstart, mówiłem że na dźwięk kaczuszki a nie na moją komende. Blokady mają przewagę jednej minuty. [ KWA KWA ] Duncan: To ruszamy. Chris: Dobrze, teraz wszystko zgodnie z regułami. Cody: Mamy minute przewagi, wykorzystajmy to. Chris: Dobra więc najpierw aleja Porażkopolis licząca okoła 2 kilometry. Szybko przejadą. Cody: Ej patrz tam, co to? Duncan: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Pierwsza półapka, srłuczone szkło i popękane opony, ciekawe jak z tego wybrną. Cody: Szybko, potrzebujemy pomocy. Tyler: Jesteśmy. Beth: Mamy 2 zapasowe koła. Duncan: Czemu tylko 2, potrzebujemy czterech. Bridgette: Więcej nie znaleźliśmy w warsztacie. Duncan: Dobra mocujcie, ale postarajcie się załatać dwie pozostałe. Chris: Tymczasem drapacze mogą już też startować. Trent: Wreszcie. Owen: Ale mają przewagę, nie dogonimy ich. Trent: To akurat mały problem, zobacz utknęli. Duncan: Już nie, mamy nowe koła. Cody: Jazda. Chris: No i zawodnicy zrównali się miejscami, jednak wkraczają na drugi odcinek, promenada strachu. Długa, szeroka ulica prowadząca na plaże. Cody: Tu jest dużo miejsca, ciśnij gaz do dechy, nie rozbijemy się. Duncan: Mam nadzieje że masz rację. Trent: Uciekają nam, musimy przyspiejszyć. Owen: Słusznie, tylko uważaj. Duncan: O nie, kolejna przeszkoda. Chris: Tak jest, to dzikie zwierzęta wprowadzane z lasów obok. Geoff: Żartujesz z tym że dzikie, no nie? Chris: Jasne...zobaczymy jak nasi zawodnicy sobie poradzą. Owen: Uważąj, to wiewiórka! Trent: Stary, wiewiórka nam nic nie zrobi. Chris: Nie był bym taki pewien. Te wiewórki są genetycznie modyfikowane, i mają zęby ostrzejsze niż rekin ludojad. Trent: O nie, to mamy kłopoty. Owen: Wżera nam się w silnik! Ekipa! Gwen: Jesteśmy. Noah: Wgryzły się w silnik, mamy tutaj zapasowy. Trent: Szybko zmieniaj, musimy ich dogonić. Cody: Tam jest plaża. Duncan: Będą kłopoy, widzę że to nie jest zwykły piasek. Chris: OWszem, to ruchome piaski, powinniście je przejechać w minutę nie więcej, bo pochłoną wasz pojazd i przegracie. Cody: Więc przyspiesz. Duncan: Jest już prawie koniec. Teraz wysiadka i wyciągnijmy nasz wóz. Cody: Dobrze że całkowicie się nie zanurzył. Trent: Tam są, musimy szybko przejechać te piaski. Owen: Gazu!!! Trent: Dobrze jest, jedziemy dalej. Chris: Park zepsucia, czyli najgorszy park w tej części Kanady. Znajdziecie tak niesamowicie roźne zwierzęta, a co najważniejsze, to będą tam bomdy w śmietnikach, eksplodujące zaraz po zbliżeniu się do nich. Cody: Mam tego dość. Jedź tą prostą, nie powinno być kłopotów. Chris: A jednak. Duncan: No bez przesady, grupka świnek przechodz na przejściu dla pieszych? Cody: Nie możemy ich przejechać, poczekajmy jeszcze chwilę. Trent: Stoją, o nie. Owen: Jakie słodkie świnki. Duncan: Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Jedziemy. Cody: Zaraz, to były tylko makiety. Chris: Pamiętajcie, w Porażkopolis wszystko jest możliwe. Trent: Już ich doganiamy. Duncan: Wysiadka i wspinamy się na tą góre. Cody: Jasne, to nie będzie już trudne. Trent: WYsiadaj, trzeba ich dopaść. Owen: Nie dam rady, sam musisz iść. Trent: Eh...no dobra, ktoś musi wygrać. Duncan: Jesteśmy prawie na szczycie. Cody: Widzę czerwoną flage. Chris: Kto pierwszy ją dotknie ten wygrywa. Duncan: Mam, wygraliśmy. Chris: Doskonale, możecie już ztamtąd zejść. Dziś wy wygrywacie. Courtney: Co? Ale na początku dostaliśmy jeden punkt, więc powinien być remis. Chris: Oj chyba nie, dałem go wam tylko po to żebyśie dali z siebie wszystko, tak nieoficjalnie, dla zabawy. A blokady dziś zostaną w komplecie. Drapacze, oddacie głosy i spotkamy się w sali obrad. Przemyślenia zawodników: Noah: Nie ma na kogo głosować, nikt dziś nie był winny, ale głosuje na DJa. Geoff: Głosuje na DJ, z tym jego panem misiaczkiem to już zaszło za daleko. Trent: Nie spisałem się za dobrze, ale głosuje na Owena, zostawił mnie samego. DJ: Pan misiaczek i ja głosujem razem na Owena, co nie? Owen: Głosuję na DJa, wkurza mnie ta jego przytulanka. Gwen: Głos na Owena, nie lubie takich ociągaczy. A zostawił Trenta samego. Courtney: Nie ma nikogo komu mam caś za złe, ale głosuje na Trenta, bo przez niego straciliśmy na początku przewagę. Chris: Już po raz kolejny was witam na obradach. Mamy ciekawe głosy, ale odpadnie tylko jedna odoba. Więc po kolei. Gwen, Noah i Courtney są dziś bez głosów. Courtney: Hehe, wspaniale. Noah: Zwycięstwo. Chris: Nikomu nie naraził się także Geoff, który dostaje odznakę. Geoff: Dzięki stary. Chris: trent, ty także jesteś dziś bezpieczny. Trent: Udało się jeszcze. Chris: Dj i Owen, oboje dostaliście po trzy głosy. Owen: Zdarza się. Chris: Jednak jest jedno ale, powiedz DJ, czy pan misiaczek głosował razem z tobą? DJ: Oczywiście, jesteśmy nierozłączni już od paru odcinków. Chris: Świetnie, czyli podliczając razem z głosem przytulanki, Owen dostał 4 głosy. DJ, dziś twój misiek uratował Ci skórę, ale możliwe że to nei wystarczy, jesteś bezpieczny, łap. DJ: Panie misiaczku, dziękuje Ci. Owen: To znaczy że... Chris: Tak OWen, dziś przytulanka Cie pokonała, żegnaj. Owen: Mówi się trudno, dziś przegrałem, ale wrócę, wrócę i wygram!!! Chris: Tak, tak, dziś było bardzo gorąco, odpadł Owen, słusznie, dróżyny co raz bardziej się zawężają, kto następny odpadnie? Tego dowiecie się już następnym razem w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.